Ma mère, cette fabuleuse harpie le retour
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Noël n'est pas une période particulièrement joyeuse pour Frank Archer. Et une seule chose est la cause de son désespoir. Sa mère. Chap 10--HEIN ? Avant-dernier chapitre..c'est l'heure !
1. Maman revient

**Disclamer:** Vous l'attendiez, elle est de retour ! La chère et adulée maman d'Archer ! Votre cadeau de Noël en vaut la chandelle non ?

FMA est à Arakawa.  
La maman d'Archer...nous appartient...

* * *

_3 mois._  
3 mois de tranquillité d'esprit qui s'achèvent en un coup de téléphone.  
Maudit appareil.  
Frank Archer soupira. Quelle vie injuste. Quel genre d'homme passait ses «vacances» seul avec sa mère ?

«Quelqu'un comme...moi je suppose. Genre la trentaine, célibataire endurci et terriblement ja...»

Il se ressaisit brusquement. Non. Non, il n'était pas jaloux, allons !  
Surtout de Mon-Colonel-Don-Juan-Mustang...

Ah.Ah.Ah.

Franchement, pour quelle raison serait-il jaloux de l'homme le plus courtisé de Central, le plus considéré de ses subordonnés comme de ses supérieurs, à première vue. Le même Roy Mustang qui va certainement passer de magnifiques vacances avec une superbe, voire plusieurs superbes, créatures ?

Tandis que lui, Frank Archer, détesté de ses subordonnés, ne dégageant que l'indifférence profonde chez ses supérieurs et particulièrement chez les femmes s'apprête à passer ses vacances de Noël avec...même pas une affreuse femme. Son affreuse mère.

«Bonne vacances, Archer ! lança une voix trop railleuse pour les défunts nerfs du dit Archer.  
-Oui c'est ça Mustang, bonnes vacances...» se contenta-t-il pourtant de soupirer.

Frank Archer regarda Mustang partir avec une superbe créature, évidemment. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé pour une fois.  
Il entra dans son antique voiture et claqua la portière avec rage. Il constata avec surprise que celle ci ne tomba pas en lambeaux.

Avant de démarrer, il déplia le papier chiffonné, qui se trouvait dans les entrailles de sa poche:  
«Viens me chercher à 19h à la gare de l'est, tête de clou !  
J'espère que t'as ton permis !»


	2. Maman à la gare

**Disclamer: **FMA est toujours à Hiromu Arakawa, et la mère Archer est encore à nous.

* * *

**2- Maman à la gare**

Mes pas claquent sur le sol carrelé de la gare. Ce bruit m'exaspère, comme pas mal de choses en ce moment, d'ailleurs.  
J'observe le train. D'un regard à la fois triste, mélancolique, ennuyé et haineux. Je ne savais pas que je savais faire ça, tiens.

Les wagons se vident, un à un. Vaguement, j'espère qu'elle ne sortira pas, pour une raison ou une autre. J'essaie tout de même de repousser de mon esprit toutes les pensées incluant sa mort. Mes espoirs s'effritent lentement. Pire que ça, une féroce et tenace inquiétude m'envahit lorsque qu'une voix s'élève de la cabine du conducteur.

«Non madame, personne ne vous a volé votre sac !»  
Oh non.  
«C'est incroyable ça ! Tête de cochons ! Vous n'êtes pas capables de gérer votre propre convoi ?»  
Pitié...seigneur.  
«MADAME ! Je préviens la police...»  
Soudain, un cri, malheureusement masculin, je crains le pire:  
«AIIIEUH!!»  
La foule massée devant la cabine détaille la scène, fascinée. Je ne peux pas la blâmer...

«Mais madame, votre sac est LA ! geint le conducteur.  
-Vous hallucinez vieux schnock ! Vous devez bien picoler, vous ! Elle est belle la société ! hurle ma harpie de mère.  
-Vous venez de me frapper avec !»

Finalement, je me décide à approcher, on verra bien.  
Parvenu tant bien que mal à la cabine, ma mère me fixe, d'un regard terriblement méchant, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles, la fautive, c'est elle.  
Elle me met mal à l'aise.

«Ah t'es là Tête de Clou !» trouve-t-elle bon de brailler. Elle est vraiment impitoyable.

Discrètement je paye le conducteur pour sa patience et force mon affreuse génitrice à me suivre.

Ça aurait pu être pire...


	3. Maman est charmée par

**Disclamer:** Merci à Ichihara ! Ce chapitre ne va certainement pas vous rassasier, mais nous sommes cruelles, ne vous inquiétez pas le prochain arrive demain, peut être même ce soir ! Les paris sont ouverts pour la "personne" .

FMA appartient à Arakawa  
La mère Archer est à nous ! Yark Yark !

* * *

**3-Maman est charmée par...**

«Quels crétins alors...d'mon temps, ça se serait pas fait !»

J'allume la radio de ma voiture, histoire d'entendre autre chose qu'un cours sur les moeurs et bonnes manières aux temps primitifs.  
Elle parle sans s'arrêter, comme un bourdonnement incessant.

«Hé bien, tu dis rien tête de clou ? Ça te fait pas plaisir de me revoir ?  
-Si, maman, bien sûr  
-Ark ! Ne m'appelle pas Maman !» hurle-t-elle, outrée

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve.  
Quand je pense à l'homme que j'aurais pu devenir, sans elle !  
Je pince les lèvres: «Pas de mauvaise pensées, pas autant, sinon tu risques de la tuer à l'insu de ton plein gré et ça ferait vilain sur ton CV»

Nous arrivons, évidemment je porte ses lourdes valises pendant qu'elle s'installe.  
«J'vais défaire mes valises, portes les dans ma chambre, tête de radis !»  
Par «ma» elle veut dire MA chambre. La mienne.

Je m'effondre dans la banquette et soupire, pourquoi...moi ?  
Un bruit me tire de mes songes. On sonne à la porte, qui cela peut bien être ?  
A peine ais-je le temps de me relever que ma mère ouvre.

J'accours à la porte, qui sait ce qu'elle est capable de dire ou de faire à mes voisins...et à mon image.

«Il est 22h mon petit m'sieur ! A c'theure là, elle dort la voisine ! M'enfin entrez... râle-t-elle  
-Je vous remercie, rassurez-vous je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...»

Cette voix me rappelle quelqu'un. Elle me rappelle _trop_ quelqu'un...

Oh non...


	4. une personne que je voudrais oublier

**Disclamer : **Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews et aux lecteurs, bien évidemment. C'est loin d'être fini . Par contre le prochain étant... long (6 pages de cahier je crois)vous allez devoir patienter un peu.

Tout à Hiromu Arakawa, mis à part Cunégonde (si, si) Archer

* * *

Oh non.. 

Kimbley. Je le croyais en prison, mais décidément je suis poursuivi par le mauvais sort.  
La prison lui a réussi. Ou elle ne l'a pas endommagé plus qu'il ne l'est, à première vue.

Il porte un élégant costume immaculé et tient dans une main le chapeau assorti . Ses cheveux noirs sont toujours aussi longs qu'a Ishbal.  
Il n'a pas changé, même sourire charmant, même politesse, même classe. Même la lueur de folie douce dans ses yeux n'a pas changée.

Je me demande vaguement si Ishbal lui manque, connaissant le personnage.

«Mes hommages, Madame Archer, annonce-t-il sur un ton calme et posé qu'il prend lorsqu'il veut faire penser qu'il est fréquentable, et pardonnez moi de passer si tard...  
-Oh ce n'est pas grand chose jeune homme, entrez donc ne vous gênez pas !»

Ma...MERE rougit et minaude devant KIMBLEY

Mondieumondieumaisquaijefaispourmériterça ?

Je respire, tente de me calmer tandis que ma mère se rue dans la salle de bain.

«Ta mère est une bien charmante créature, Frank.  
-Pourquoi es-tu ici ? Je te croyais bien au chaud en prison.»

Il esquisse une sorte de rictus presque félin et me répond:

«J'ai été libéré, je pars pour le Nord et je voulais passer te voir avant de partir, parler un peu tu sais...,»

Il sourit, un sourire de dément. Avant que je puisse en placer une, il reprend, les yeux dans le vague:

«Le bon vieux temps, Ishbal...»

C'est ce que je pensais, il est fou. C'est un peu du gâchis, quelque part.  
Il s'approche, dangereusement.

«Tentons de mettre de la distance» ordonne la petite voix dans ma tête

Il est près. Bien trop près, le fou. Non..

«Me revoilà !» lance une voix familière

«Seigneur, merci» me dis-je tandis que j'aperçois avec soulagement Kimbley reculer.

Mais mon bref répis est suivi d'un assuré trépas:  
Ma mère était tout simplement vulgaire.  
Elle devait se penser ravissante avec cette micro-jupe et ce maquillage à deux sous. Sans parler de la pose. Elle croyait pouvoir séduire, alors que même moi, j'avais plus de chance qu'elle.

A présent, Kimbley semblait malade, presque choqué.  
Il n'eut pas l'hypocrisie de mentir lorsqu'elle lui demanda:

«Ma jupe vous plaît ?  
-Il est sûr qu'elle vous sied mieux que rien, grinca t-il avec une mine de dégoût profond  
-Oh, merci !» roucoula l'odieuse

Elle n'avait, heureusement, pas compris le sarcasme.  
Je n'eus pas besoin de mettre Zolf à la porte, je crois qu'il était pressé de quitter les lieux.

«Au revoir Frank, au plaisir de te revoir»

Il n'ajouta pas «sans ton horrible génitrice», pourtant je ne lui en aurait pas voulu, même moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là. Quoique.  
Une fois affalé sur le canapé, en face de maman, bien que j'aie beaucoup de mal à l'appeler ainsi dans cet accoutrement, un silence lourd s'installa.

On n'entendait que le tintement pénible des verres qu'elle avait rempli d'alcool, bien entendu.

«Tsé quoi Tête de Clou, t'as bien de la chance..»

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, démentir, lorsqu'elle ajouta:

«J'te le piquerai pas, t'inquiète pas.»

Découragé, abattu et consterné, je partis me brosser les dents, avant de me coucher.  
Je hais ma mère.


	5. Maman au Marché de Noël

**Dislcamer & Excuses & Avant-propos: **Désolée pour le retard c'est inexcusable ! En tout cas, la voici la voilà: Mme Archer !

FMA est à Arakawa, merci à elle 3  
L'affreuse Mère Archer est à nous et d'un côté c'est tant mieux.

* * *

**5- Maman au Marché de Noël**

«Tête de clou !»  
Ma tête...j'entends une vois horrible qui m'appelle.  
Je n'ai pourtant pas bu mais les terribles inepties contées la veille par mon adorée génitrice m'ont complètement achevées. Kimbley aussi, apparemment.  
«Tête de clou !»

On ne peut même pas dormir tranquille, chez soi, qui plus est.  
Je soupire et consens à sortir, de toute manière je vois pas vraiment comme j'aurai pu me rendormir.  
Avec un peu de chance, elle va m'annoncer son départ prématuré. Et avec ma malchance habituelle, elle va m'annoncer son mariage avec Kimbley.  
J'entre sans grande conviction dans la cuisine. Ma mère est là, toute habillée, et, Ô Miracle, à peut près présentable.

Elle m'annonce, omettant le «S'pas trop tôt !» habituel:  
«Tête de clou, c'est bientôt Noël, je sais pas si t'es au courant.»  
Elle marque une pause, peut-être, la connaissant, pour savourer une quelconque réaction de ma part. Me prend-elle vraiment pour un asocial ?

«Donc, on va au Marché de Noël» conclut-elle.  
L'information arriva trop tard à mon cerveau, j'avais déjà prononcé la locution fatale:  
«Bien sûr, comme tu veux, Maman»

Quelques minutes après, nous nous trouvions sur la Place emplie d'une foule trop dense.  
Seigneur, faites que l'on ne croise personne de l'Armée...  
Ma mère hurle, alors que je me trouve à cinq centimètres d'elle, tout au plus: «Suis moi Tête de Clou!»  
Et, à mon plus immense désarroi, elle se fait engloutir par la foule mouvante.  
Avant d'y plonger à mon tour, je me demande vaguement si je ne ferai pas mieux de la laisser là.  
De toute façon, que j'y aille ou non, je regretterai alors...allons-y.

Par chance, j'aperçois rapidement son affreuse et minuscule silhouette accompagnée évidement de sa grinçante et terriblement reconnaissable voix:  
«C'est trop cher !» l'entend-je affirmer.  
Oh noooon.  
«Mais ma ptite dame...»  
Pas ça.

«J'vous l'dis moi. Personne va acheter vos trucs. Ctrop cher vos mer...douilles. En plus c'est moche»  
Je m'approche. Le marchand à l'air désespéré de quelqu'un qui doit s'occuper d'une aliénée.  
C'est souvent l'effet qu'elle produit sur les gens.  
«Maman !» criai-je à contre-coeur.  
J'ai l'impression que le monde entier m'observe.  
Pire. J'aperçois tour à tour Mustang et le Généralissime, accompagné de sa famille, dans la foule.  
Je me souviens avoir espéré que ce soit des hallucinations. Je l'espére toujours, d'ailleurs.  
Mort de honte, je force ma génitrice, qui ne lésine pas sur ses cris, à rentrer.  
Avant que nous ne disparaissions du Marché, elle trouve le moyen d'aboyer:

«C'est d'laaaarnaque ! Mon fils et moâ, on s'en va !»

Ciel. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai encore ma place au sein de l'Armée.


	6. Maman à la soirée de Noël de l'armée

**Disclamer & Avant-propos: **Hmmm. Désolées cet impardonnable retard ! Pour excuse, nous vous offrons un chapitre beaucoup plus long et vraiment drôle ! XD

FMA est à Arakawa-sama  
La mère Archer, les interprètes, Hector III de Creta et Yin Fung, grand empereur de Xing sont à nous !

* * *

**6-Maman à la soirée de Noël...de l'armée.**

Je me brossais les dents sans rien demander à personne lorsque l'on sonna à la porte. Pour une fois, la chance fit que ma mère ronflait encore je pus ouvrir.  
C'était le facteur. Avec une enveloppe.  
Une. Enveloppe. Du . Généralissime.  
Je claquais la porte au nez du facteur et me ruait dans le salon.  
Une promotion ? Mes talents enfin reconnus ?  
Général de corps d'armée Archer.  
Un miracle, un rêve.  
Ou...un blâme...et si le Généralissime, après avoir pu constater le comportement odieux de ma mère et ma soumission au marché hier, avait décidé de se passer de moi ?  
Ridicule...à la limite, il aurait fait exécuter ma mère.  
Trépignant d'impatience, j'ouvris l'enveloppe.

_«Colonel Archer,  
Moi King Bradley, Généralissime suprême d'Amestris ait l'honneur de vous inviter à la soirée de Noël qui se tiendra dans ma propre demeure.  
Seront présents différents représentants étrangers tels l'empereur de Xing ou le roi de Creta ainsi que les plus hauts dirigeants de l'armée.  
Invitation pour deux personnes minimum.  
Généralissime King Bradley, Commandant des Forces Armées d'Amestris»_

Aux premières lignes, j'eus les larmes aux yeux.  
J'allais pouvoir m'imposer...face au Généralissime. J'allais lui faire honneur.  
J'étais aux portes de la mort lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent à «Deux personnes MINIMUM»

OhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnon  
OhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnonOhnon

TOUT sauf CA !

Je pouvais déjà voir ma mère critiquant l'intérieur du Généralissime ou les goûts vestimentaires de l'empereur de Xing ou encore la simple tête du roi de Creta...  
NON  
J'allais trouver quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

« Alors il habite là le Généra-truc ! Eh bah y s'embête pas !»

J'espérais simplement que: premièrement, le Généralissime soit quelqu'un de très compréhensif, deuxièmement, que Mustang ne soit pas là, troisièmement, que Kimbley ne soit pas là et enfin, quatrièmement que ma mère se change en une magnifique jeune femme.

Toutes ces choses étaient impossibles. Enfin, je ne savais pas ce que cachait la science, mais je doute qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour ma mère.

«Bon j'sonne»

Pourquoi Diable étions-nous en AVANCE ?  
«Dring» fit fatalement la sonnette.  
Je crus mourir quand le GÉNÉRALISSIME lui même vint nous ouvrir.  
Mourir de quoi ? Je pencherais pour l'apoplexie.  
Et ma mère n'avait encore rien dit. Cependant, ça ne saurait tarder:  
«Soir, M'sieur ! On peut entrer ?»  
Le Chef des Armées sourit.  
Je n'étais pas sûr de deviner pourquoi, néanmoins, il me sembla fort approprié de rattraper l'impolitesse de ma génitrice.  
«Bonsoir Mr le Généralissime. Merci de votre invitation, je suis très honoré de...»  
Mais ma mère tant redoutée m'interrompit et à mon plus grand désespoir, elle lança:  
«Pff, tout ce baratin ! Tout ça pour monter en grade ! J'vous le dit moi, cette hypocrisie nous menera au tombeau !»

NON !  
Heureusement le Généralissime éclata d'un rire franc et joyeux, même ma mère parut étonnée d'avoir raté son petit effet:  
«Hé bien Colonel, s'amusa-t-il, vous êtes ambitieux ! C'est bien ! J'aime l'ambition ! Vous avez l'air crispé, détendez-vous ahahah !»  
Nous entrâmes, mais je tenais à peine sur mes jambes.  
Il y avait du monde, je n'en connaissais que peu.  
Un homme qui aurait pu se cacher derrière un manche à balai discutait avec la femme du Généralissime.  
Il portait un long bouc tressé et d'amples vêtements en soie. Son regard dur et sévère s'accordait avec son attitude rigide. Sans mentionner ses...griffes ?  
L'empereur de Xing. Jusqu'au dernier moment, j'avais espéré, prié, même, pour son absence. Empoisonnement aux nems ? Ma mère n'était pas loin, en train de piller le buffet.  
Je suppose que je tiens davantage de mon père.

Mes yeux parcoururent l'immense et luxueux salon du Généralissime.  
Kimbley était là, aussi, accoudé négligemment à un mur, un verre de champagne à la main, il jette des coups d'oeil à ...  
Mustang, qui parle avec le Généralissime et le roi de Creta. Ils rient. Ohhh...je te hais Mustang.  
Il essaye de me doubler !  
Une voix susurre à mon oreille: «Va te venger..»  
Mais je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est une bonne idée. Je ne peux compter ni sur ma chance, ni sur mon charisme et enfin, ni sur ma beauté face à , c'est triste à dire, Roy Mustang.  
«Bon, continue la petite voix, c'est ta seule chance ..;»

Quelqu'un s'approche. Tiens, on dirait que King Bradley à délaissé Mustang.  
Le roi de Creta le suit, c'est un homme...comment dire ? Énorme. Cyclopéen même.  
Il porte une sorte de...barbe immensément fournie, le Père Noël ferait pâle figure face à lui.  
Ses vêtements jaunes et oranges lui sied à merveille. Ce n'est pas le cas de son attitude, croisée entre celle du porc et de la diva.  
«Colonel Archer, je vous présente Hector III de Creta, le souverain du pays éponyme !» m'annonce sans ménagement le Généralissime.  
Un bonhomme terriblement longiligne se tient aux côtés du Roi. Je me rend vite compte qu'il s'agit d'un interprète.  
Le roi de Creta me sert la main. Je prie pour que tout aille bien. Lorsqu'une voix trop familière retentit dans dos:

«Tiens Archer !»  
Roy Mustang. Si la loi l'autorisait, je l'aurais dépecé sur place, cet arriviste.  
«Oh, excusez-moi mon Généralissime, j'interromps une conversation. Je suis désolé, je vais.. dit-il faussement.  
-Ah Ah, allons Colonel, ce n'est rien ! Elle n'avait même pas commencé ! Joignez-vous à nous !» l'invite Bradley.  
Il s'incline. Que ce vermisseau est obséquieux !  
Il me regarde, moqueur.  
Il sait. Il sait que lorsqu'il parle on l'écoute, que lorsqu'il blague, on rit.  
Il sait qu'on se souviendra de lui, il connait son charisme, son assurance.  
Le pouvoir de ses mots et sourires.  
Il m'écrase. J'étouffe.  
Et tandis que je meurs, l'énorme Hector de Creta continue son baratin incompréhensible et insupportable.  
Je lance un regard vers qui Kimbley, qui le soutient, l'air ennuyé.  
«Allez viens me débarrasser de Mustang !» dit mon regard.  
Il éclate de rire et se retire vers le buffet.

Mon attention se reporte vers l'homme longiligne, qui, apparemment, fini de traduire les paroles de l'éléphantesque roi de Creta:  
«Sa...majesté...espère...que...sa...présence...»  
Visiblement, la notion de vitesse lui est inconnue. Même Mustang peine à feindre de l'intérêt.  
Je trépigne, une boule dans la gorge. Mais que fabrique le psychopathe ?  
Oh...mon...Seigneur.  
L'empereur de Xing approche, tout griffu qu'il est, et coupe le traducteur.  
Pour me saluer.  
Bizarrement, je n'ai pas l'impression que Kimbley soit mêlé à ça...  
«Bonjour, je suis Yin Fung, le puissant empereur de l'immense empire de Xing» annonce-t-il avec un fort accent.  
-Colonel Frank Archer, votre présence fait honneur..  
-Archer ?!»  
Il devint soudain rouge, tordant ses mains griffues. Son visage se convulsa.  
Ma vie s'arrête à cette seconde.

Successivement, et dans un temps qui me paraît infini, j'observe le roi de Creta, le traducteur visiblement inquiet pour Yin Fung, Le généralissime souriant, Mustang apeuré et enfin, au loin Kimbley qui parle à, oh mon Dieu, ma mère.

Qu'a t-elle fait ?

J'entends sa terrible voix. A comparé, celle de Kimbley qui presque féminine.  
Le très griffu et le très énervé empereur de Xing me scrute tandis que je marmonne assez fort, heureusement ou pas, pour que l'atrocement lent interprète m'entende:

«Désolé, votre altesse, pour l'attitude de ma mère...»  
Il ouvre ses yeux de façon aquatique.  
Apparemment, même avec la traduction du brave homme longiligne, il ne comprend pas.

Le généralissime me souffle: «Je pense, Colonel que votre mère, n'a rien à voir la dedans» et il s'en va, visiblement amusé.  
L'énormissime roi de Creta blablate avec Roy Mustang, en compagnie de ce fidèle interprète.  
Quant à moi, je me retrouve seul face au griffu.  
Toujours aussi rouge. Poliment, je fais appel à un deuxième traducteur et tente de m'expliquer:  
«Votre altesse...je...pourquoi...mon nom ?»  
Voilà, il a tout les mots clefs pour comprendre.  
L'interprète est, évidemment, aussi lent que l'autre.  
Et pendant ce temps, tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est détailler l'empereur. Mon Dieu, ce que ses yeux sont terrifiants. Et que sa moustache est fine ! Et que son bouc est long ! Et que ses griffes sont aiguisées !

Enfin, il me répond (Par l'intermédiaire du traducteur):  
«Je ne suis pas en colère»  
Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Soit il me prend pour la pire des buses, soit il est très expressif !  
«Je suis TERRIBLEMENT en colère !  
Moi, Yin Fung, fils de Tchang Fung dont la liste des Terres est TROP LONGUE à citer...»  
Il hurle en gesticulant. Je l'écoute, passif. Tout le monde nous regarde, y compris les hauts dirigeants de l'Armée.  
Le silence s'est fait dans la salle, on n'entend plus que les braillements aigus du furieux empereur.  
Je tente de rester droit, digne, tandis qu'il me couvre d'injures en tout genre que l'interprète traduit mollement.  
Mustang me regarde et lève son verre. Je lis «Bravo au perdant» sur ses lèvres. Il est au bord du fou rire.

L'empereur semble infatigable, et le gigantesque Hector III de Creta est retourné au buffet, où il semble avoir élu domicile.  
«Vous êtes un vermisseau Archer ! Vous avez OFFENSE l'incroyable, le fabuleux, l'incomparable Empereur de Xing ! Moi Yin Fung ! Et...»  
Il continue, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux. Pour la troisième fois de ma vie, une rage intense brûle mes poumons et des mots fous furieux se heurtent à ma bouche close.  
Je ne sais même pas de quoi il m'accuse !  
Kimbley ne m'aidera pas, le généralissime et Mustang sont amusés, les invités médusés et Hector de Creta fait ses réserves pour l'hiver.  
Il reste ma mère, presque émue (?) par le self-control de son fils. Bien que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle est à la sources de mes problèmes, je lui en veux terriblement.  
Le Xingois déverse son venin, inlassablement.

Je réprime un soupir. Non surtout pas, ça pourrait l'énerver d'autant plus.  
C'est triste à dire, mais l'empereur me fait penser à ces bêtes, au zoo, enfermées dans des cages surmontées du panneau «Ne pas énerver»  
Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ma mère approche.  
Je ne sais pas si c'est la stupeur ou l'horreur qui fit taire le Xingois. Peut-être un peu des deux. En tout cas, à l'arrivée de ma génitrice, il se tut.  
Et celle-ci de hurler: «Eh oh mon tit msieu ! Ca suffit ! Vous vous croyez où hein ? Si vous voulez passer vos nerfs, mon tit, c'est ça môa !»

SEIGNEUR ! Qu'a-t-elle fait ? ELLE VIENT DE DETRUIRE MA VIE !  
Frank Archer, mort étranglé par un empereur griffu, n'a jamais pu se passer de sa mère.  
Même le gigantesque souverain de Creta à cessé toute activité (et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il ne s'en privait pas !)  
Et à mon plus grand désespoir, accompagné de ma plus immensissime stupeur, la salle se met à RIRE.  
Je suis un clown.  
Même le Crétois qui n'a pourtant rien compris, se joint à l'hilarité générale.  
Kimbley s'avance vers moi et me tapote l'épaule avant de s'éclipser.  
Seul l'empereur de Xing ne semble pas transporté d'allégresse.  
«Veille femme ! Tu vas payer pour ce deuxième affront !»  
J'en étais sûr, que c'était de sa faute !

Omondieu ! L'empereur me plaque contre un mur et tire une longue dague argentée de son superbe manteau de soie.  
La salle s'arrêta brusquement de rire. Je comprend mieux pourquoi on ne me convie jamais aux fêtes: d'une manière ou d'une autre, je casse l'ambiance.  
Si je meurs, occis de la main du très suceptible empereur de Xing, ça n'arrangera pas les relations diplomatiques...  
Quoique, Hector de Creta a presque l'air de s'amuser, il nous considère avec le même intérêt qu'il porte à la nourriture: très grand.  
Même Mustang a soudainement pâli.  
Alors, on éprouve du remords ? Ah Ah !  
J'ai presque envie de trépasser, pour voir la tête qu'ils tireraient tous.  
«Tiens, Frankie, prend ça !» hurle ma mère en me lançant...une FOURCHETTE;  
En argent. Je n'ai plus qu'a prier pour que Yin Fung soit un loup-garou.  
Seulement, celui-ci ne me laisse pas le temps de prier, ni même de bouger.  
Il claque du doigt et deux serviteurs masqués sortent de nul part pour me maintenir fermement les bras, tandis que l'empereur prépare sa dague.

Je suis trop...seul pour mourir ! Et pourquoi le généralissime ne fait rien ? Si il rit. Il RIT ! C'est bien le seul. Lorsque Yin Fung s'éloigne de moi, je ressens un fol espoir. Avant de me rendre compte qu'il compte jouer aux lanceurs de couteau.

Seigneur pitié ! Je voudrais que tout s'arrête.

Mustang crie des choses comme «Pensez à la diplomatie !» au généralissime. Mais ce dernier ne peut articuler un mot.

Personne n'est assez débile pour arrêter Yin Fung.

«Je vais vous faire subir le supplice du Cafard.» annonce-t-il posément.  
Personne ne fait le moindre geste, et les larmes aux yeux, je n'ai pas la force d'en esquisser un moi même.  
Puis un miracle se produit.

Ma mère, de toute sa petitesse, se jette sur Yin Fung.  
Il existe donc un sort pire que la mort.  
Il se débat, gesticule en hurlant, tentant en vain d'arracher ma mère à sa tête.  
Je me relève et je sors.  
Fatigué et dégouté.  
Mustang me rattrape rapidement à la sortie.  
Chouette, je pleure. Je PLEURE.

«Hey Archer !»  
Il marque une pause.  
Je suis incapable de définir son expression, on dirait un gamin fautif.  
Peut-être qu'il va s'excuser ?  
«T'es encore plus blanc que d'habitude» conclut-il.  
Je dois tirer une tête de mort terrifiante. Car même le grand colonel Mustang à l'air effrayé.  
Bah.

Sans même le saluer, je rentre chez moi.  
Au loin, on pouvais distinguer les derniers bruits de couverts, les cris et même une table renversée.  
Je me demande si c'était le buffet.

Oh, j'allais dire quelque chose de très cruel à propos d'Hector III, mais je vais m'abstenir, sinon je risque de déclencher une guerre.


	7. Maman et la lettre

**Disclamer: **Eh bien c'est pas très vivace par ici ! Allez un petit chapitre !  
On se fait pas d'argent sur le dos de ce cher Frank, promis.  
Car FMA est à Arakawa.  
(par contre la Mère Archer, l'empereur et cie sont à nous)

* * *

**7- Maman, l'empereur et la lettre**

Épuisé, je me suis endormi rapidement.  
Mon sommeil fut lourd et bercé par d'étranges songes où apparaissaient tour à tour le généralissime, l'empereur de Xing et ma mère.  
Je me réveillai en sursaut, transpirant. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je décidai de me lever, sans oublier de vérifier que ma tête tenait encore sur mes épaules.  
J'étais encore dans les vapes, mais pas assez pour ne pas entendre les sanglots étouffés provenant du salon.  
Seigneur ! La soirée d'hier ! J'avais laissé ma mère aux griffes de l'empereur de Xing !  
Je débarquai dans la salle en trombe.

Mère était là, en entier, assise dans le canapé au milieu de photos vieillies et de lettres.

«Maman ?»  
Incroyable ! De sa soirée d'hier, elle n'avait rien qu'un hématome !  
Pauvre empereur.  
«Tête de clouuu !»

Je ne l'écoutais pas, abasourdi, cette horrible bonne femme, avec son chapeau à plume, sa robe fushia beaucoup trop courte et son sac panthère avait sûrement tué Yin Fung !  
J'allais trépasser, moi aussi.

«Tête de clou ! Brailla-t-elle en brandissant sa canne, ton père, il...il...  
-Il quoi ?  
-Ne me coupe pas !»

Un ange passa.  
«Il t'a écrit !»


	8. Maman la farceuse

**Disclamer:** Hahem. Bon, nous on continue de poster, nous vaincrons ! Mais, si vous aimez, laissez une petite review, ça fait plaisir !

FMA est à Arakawa sensei.. !  
La mère Archer et compagnie, c'est à nous.

* * *

**8-Maman la farceuse**

Ciel.  
Je saisi la lettre que ma mère me tendait sans grande conviction.  
Un peu stressé tout de même, je la retournai.  
Il y avait bel et bien inscrit le nom de mon père.  
Accompagné d'une date.

Le 30 avril 1880.

Ah.Ah.Ah.

«Maman.» me contentais-je de dire.  
Elle me fixa de façon tellement neutre que je me senti obligé de m'expliquer:  
«Cette lettre est vieille. C'est celle que tu lis sans arrêt, alors tes...»  
Elle continua de me fixer. Avant d'éclater en sanglots.

Enfin, en ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des sanglots.  
Que faire ?

Elle doit être folle. Timbrée. Malade.  
Étrangement cela me fend le coeur. A tel point que je ne peux articuler un mot.  
Elle s'approche et murmure:

«Tête de ..de..chou ! Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste» avant de fondre en larmes de plus belle.  
Je ne sais que faire. Ému, je m'apprête à la serrer dans mes bras quand un ..  
immense bruit retentit.

Je mets du temps avant de me rendre compte que non seulement c'est ma mère qui l'émet mais que c'est un rire.  
Un immense rire.  
Elle hurle, euphorique.  
Je commence à ouvrir la bouche pour m'enquir de certaines choses lorsqu'elle jappe:

«C'était une BLAGEUUUH tête de clou rouillé !!!!»

Seigneur.  
Pourquoi moi.  
Ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner plus que ça, mon mutisme.

Sa «blague» l'a rendue d'une joie qui m'était inconnue, auparavant.

Ah Ah Ah.


	9. Maman et le retour au travail

**Disclamer:** Hey les reviewers fantômes ! Bref ! Un petit chapitre...

FMA est à Hiromu Arakawa. La mère Archer à nous. L'alcool à Mustang !

* * *

**9- Maman & mon retour au travail**

«Mère, je vais au travail !» annonçais-je, une main sur la poignée  
«Oui, c'est ça feignasse !»

Je soupirai et sorti sans me retourner.  
Dehors, j'évitai soigneusement les kiosques à journaux.  
La soirée catastrophe faisait certainement la une de tous les journées autorisés par le gouvernement.  
Je redressai le col de mon manteau.  
Une fois arrivée au Q.G de Central, je m'installai dans mon bureau.  
Au calme. On frappa à la porte:

«Entrez !» annonçai-je à contre-coeur.  
Un soldat entra et me transmit un message.  
J'eus la nette impression qu'il se retenait de rire. Vermisseau.  
Je compris rapidement pourquoi: J'étais convoqué chez mes supérieurs. Là, tout de suite.  
Oh. Pourquoi. Moi.

----

Je déglutis, le pire étant passé.  
A part un rude savon, rien de grave.  
A peine revenu dans mon bureau, le téléphone sonne:

«Allô ! Vacherin de limaces c'est ta mère !  
-Grm.  
-Alors raconte ! T'as eu une punition ?»

Stupéfait, je ne répondis rien me contentai de lui raccrocher au nez.

«Mon colonel ! Où allez vous ?  
-Je crois que cela ne vous regarde pas, rétorquai-je, glacial  
-Mais si le Généralissime vous demande, je vais avoir l'air de quoi ? insiste le pot de colle  
-D'un couillon.»

Je claquai la porte et tentai de me calmer. Que ferait Mustang à ma place ?  
Ah oui...picoler.


	10. Maman refait ses valises

**Disclamer & choses diverses: **Merci pour la review qui nous a demandé la suite, ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des lecteurs ! Et voilà donc ton voeu exaucé ! C'est l'avant dernier chapitre...que va-t-il se passer ? Paris ouverts ! Et encore une fois, les reviews ça fait plaisir et ça prend même pas une minute !

Tout est à Hiromu Arakawa.. mis à part la mère Archer

* * *

**10/ Maman (re)fait ses valises**

Je tourne la clef dans la serrure sans grand enthousiasme, celui-ci ne s'étant visiblement enfui dès ma naissance. Je sais pertinemment que ma mère m'attend dans MON appartement, qu'elle est certainement dans MON salon, installée dans MON sofa, feuilletant MES magasines, buvant MON alcool, fumant des cigarettes achetées avec MON argent ...  
C'en est trop, beaucoup trop.  
Cette fois, je la VIRE !  
J'entre en trombe, et sans même regarder l'intérieur de MON chez-moi je hurle:

«MAMAN ! C'est fini maintenant ! Tuuuu...»

Mon cri s'évanouit quand je constate que l'appartement est non seulement désert mais également propre et rangé, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.  
Oh non.

«Maman ?» appelai-je en vain.

Je me dirige vers le salon et j'aperçois, sur l'impeccable table de chevet, une lettre.  
Je la saisis fébrilement tout en me demandant qui peut être l'expéditeur, même si j'ai comme une petite idée...  
Il y est écrit:

«Tête de Clou ou de ce que tu veux, je m'en vais, et ne viens jamais me chercher»

HEUHEIN ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle a...elle est devenue vraiment folle ?  
Ou s'est-elle muté en un être capable d'être vexé par un téléphone raccroché au nez ?

Par un être...sentimental ?

NON, IMPOSSIBLE.

Enfin, je cours quand même à la gare, le coeur étrangement lourd.

Pourvu qu'elle ne fasse rien de stupide ...

* * *

Une petite review pour la peine ? D

Et...bonne journée en espérant que vous avez aimé !


End file.
